He's seen everything
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Erik catches Charles in the library and cant help himself. Slash.


I'm uncertain if it was his height for sure that attracted me, or lack there of. It may have been the fact that he couldn't reach the top shelf.

I lean against the door in my customary swag to watch, allowing that smug smirk to mark my features, just in case the telepath turns around.

It wasn't until I chuckled that he turned around and pouted in my direction.

"What exactly are you doing?" my arms crossed over my chest, my broad chiseled chest I may add. Charles must've noticed the way he cleared his throat and masked his emotions with one of vehemence.

"I'm trying to get my genetics book off my shelf, what does it look like?" he snaps petulantly in a way I cant but find endearing. He doesn't know that.

"It looks like your trying to climb Mount Everest." I reply sarcastically.

Charles crosses his arms over his chest with a huff of annoyance, which was exactly what I was after with my comment.

"Well I doubt you could do much better." He replies and turns back to the bookshelf to try and retrieve it again.

I smirk and approach him from behind.

Charles stretches to his tip-toes and I cant help but find it adorable and laugh mentally, I'm sure he heard it.

I reach up and retrieve the book with relative ease.

Charles turns around and looks up into my eyes with those eyes of his, the ones that shoot lightning bolts through my body.

"Here." I offer quietly and push the sought after book into his small palms. Charles nods his thanks but doesn't move despite the closeness of our bodies.

I can feel the warmth that is emanating off of him, it warms me to the core.

'he is so short, its adorable.'

"I am not, and it is not." Charles replies and for a moment I don't know what he is talking about.

That's a lie I know exactly what he is talking about, I grin down at him.

"What are you talking about Charles?" I asked smugly, Charles' gaze falters and he glues his eyes to the floor. "How many times have I asked you not to read my mind?" it sounds angrier than I meant it too, apparently teasing isn't something that comes naturally for me.

"I'm sorry, you were thinking quite loudly." Was his defense, of course he didn't need one, Charles never really needs to defend himself to me. I've never really been angry with him. How could I be?

"What am I thinking now?" I asked, a seriousness in my voice anyone would miss interpret as a threat. If they only knew it was caused by the anxiousness filling my abdomen.

"I'm sorry Erik, I will try harder." He replied ignoring my question, he spins the hard back cover in his hands.

Before I notice what I'm doing I tilt his chin up by a knuckle, his eyes meet mine and the electricity is there again, like always.

"Answer the question." I demand, he swallows and I watch his Adam's apple bob, its mesmerizing.

"I don't want to read your mind Erik." Charles replies quietly and brushes a nervous hand through his hair.

"Alright, I'll show you." I reply, yes this seems more brave than perhaps It should be, but I cant help myself.

He has been taunting me with the sway of his hips, his blue eyes and red lips.

He knows what he does to me, I only wish he would own up, now its time to make him.

He makes a delectable sound of surprise when my lips crash into his. He tastes like English brewed tea and scones, He smells like shampoo and vanilla.

The sound of the hard cover book landing on the floor is elating, I'm encouraged by the fact his palms have landed on my chest. His left hand resting against my heart beat.

His lips are soft as velvet and sweet as a strawberry covered in cream. His hair is thick and smooth between my fingers.

I wrap my arm around his waist when I hear him moan into me, a lovely sound from a lovely creature.

I'm not surprised he's reacting like he is, I know I'm an attractive man, I know he agrees.

One hand moves to my back and fists into the fabric of my black turtleneck.

Charles arches into me and my body heats to the contact, he pulls back.

"Erik.." he gasps and the sound is music to my ears.

"Charles." I echo and he makes no complaint when I take his lips again.

_My __eyes __shoot __electricity __through __you? _he asks and had I been looking I imagine his cheeks would be flushed pink, I don't reply, I don't have to its all there for the taking.

_I __taste __like __strawberries __and __cream? _He asks again this time I hear a small giggle in his throat. I agree the revelation must be something of hilarity, but its true all the same.

_Its __not __funny.. _he makes an attempt at comfort. _I__'__m __flattered. _I roll my eyes and pull back to look into those electrifying blues.

"Do you ever shut up?" I ask harshly, Charles must find my cruelty something amusing the way he giggles again.

"Perhaps you could find a way to shut me up?" he asks with a wink, it catches me off guard but only for a moment, I've seen his flirting tactics in action.

"I think I can." I consent harshly tugging him into me, he grunts and grins up at me.

"My room or yours?" he asks sheepishly nipping his bottom lip between his teeth, its contagious.

I lift my hand and twist, the door locking with a click.

_'Perfection'_ i think as I stare down at his brown curls and porcelain complexion.

"Neither." I reply gruffly, Charles seems pleased when he leans up to kiss me this time.

"Perfection." He replies cheekily, I know he is teasing me.

It doesn't matter because I know if he's looking in my head right now it will only be a matter of moments before he's straddling my lap in one of his so posh armchairs.

"Yes Erik, only a matter of moments." He adds.

I knew he saw it, he's seen everything.

xXx

So just wanted to try my hand at an Erik's POV fic, i knnow it seemed kind of pointless but i wanted to write a quick 'how they got together' fic. i hope you liked it somewhat :)


End file.
